Shaft-hub connections have been known for a long time in the state of the art and are used to connect two shafts to each other, to transfer torque from one shaft to the other shaft. A positive connection is used to transmit torque by means of mutually fitting shapes from one shaft to the other shaft. Shaft-hub connections are used, for example, in motor vehicle drive systems, particularly in cases where shaft connections have to be replaced frequently.
Thus, for example, in John Deere series 5000, 6000 and 7000 tractors, the back power take-off shaft at the tractor rear is designed so that a power take-off extension shaft is constructed as a resettable two-sided shaft. The power take-off extension shaft has a 6-tooth profile on a first end area, and a 21-tooth profile on another end area. These two profiles are described in pertinent standards. The operator can thus introduce the power take-off extension shaft with one or the other tooth profile into the power take-off shaft. Thus it is possible in a simple way to adapt different work apparatuses, each provided for operation at a standard rpm (540 or 1000 rotations per minute, rpm), with its drive shaft to the tractor, where the given drive shaft has a gear (6 or 21 tooth profile) that is complementary to the gear of the power take-off extension shaft. The resettable power take-off extension shaft is connected by an engaging gear to the drive shaft or the power take-off shaft of the power take-off shaft drive system, and secured axially by a special snap ring. The handling of this snap ring is considered to be inconvenient, particularly in the case of a power take-off shaft drive system where, as a result of the resetting of the shaft, a power take-off shaft drive switch takes place simultaneously from a 1000 transmission to a 540 transmission via an internal mechanism. For this switching, a compressive force has to be exerted on the power take-off extension shaft in the axial direction or in the driving direction to overcome an internal spring force. Simultaneously, a rotation of the power take-off shaft must occur to bring an internal switching gear into a switchable position. Consequently, the operator has to simultaneously compress with the right hand the snap ring using pliers to achieve the compression and rotation movement—which is usually produced with the left hand—and introduce it into the groove provided for the snap ring on the drive shaft.
However, in other variants of the power take-off shaft drive, in which no switch function is associated with switching of the power take-off shaft, for example, when a re-switching from the driver seat is provided, a simpler solution is desired.